Reminiscing
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: All they wanted to do was sleep in on Valentine's Day. Right? GSR attempted humor


**Reminiscing**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI...if I did, I never would've gotten involved with the writer's strike and new episodes would be happening!

**Summary:** All they want to do is sleep in on Valentine's Day. Right? GSR

**A/N:** This was a Valentine's Day challenge from **The Queen of Sin** (sorry it was so late.) Well, here it is chicky...and I better see a review from you!

**1.** GSR on Valentine's Day

**2.** Ignoring anything and everything to do with Sara leaving or the Miniature Killer

**3.** Must have Hank/Bruno in there somewhere (I LOVE that pooch!)

**4.** Griss and Sara TRYING to have v-day sex but keep getting interrupted

**5.** Grissom's mum (or mom...foreigners) turning up...or walking in

**6.** The word "Spoon" used 3 times

**7.** The phrase "post-coital insert own word" e.g. cuddling/sleep/panty search

* * *

"So, Sara, how was your Valentine's Day?" asked Greg, snapping the brunette back to reality.

Sara's face grew hot and she prayed that it was not turning red. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of the black sludge they were supposed to call coffee and spooned in the cream and sugar before sitting back down. She took a sip and thought back on the previous day.

_She was laying there awake, but didn't feel like getting up so she was just laying there with her eyes closed. Her boyfriend must have noticed her breathing pattern had changed because he rolled over to face her and started running his fingers lightly up and down her arm. He slipped it into her tank top and his fingers danced across the firm yet sensitive flesh, making Goosebumps appear. She drew in a shaky breath as his hand heared her breasts. They came to rest on the firm mounds and he lightly pinched the hardening nub. He squeezed her breasts, making her moan softly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, whispering, and "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."_

_She rolled over to face him, her eyes dark – almost black – with passion...but somebody's cell phone rang. Sara looked over at their bedside table and saw Grissom's ringing. She picked it up and looked at it, the caller was Brass. She handed it to him, saying, "I thought we both had the day off."_

_He sighed and said dully, "We did...yes Jim?"_

_"Hey Gil, we need you for like an hour or so...we got a crap load of bugs we need help with," Brass told him. "I promise...it'll take only about two hours max."_

_Grissom sighed and rolled out of bed, promising to be back soon. She kissed him and told him to hurry up. He sighed, knowing that the two hours it would take to collect his multi-legged friends would seem like forever. He arrived at the scene where Brass was standing with Catherine and Nick. He walked over tot hem and asked, "Hey, where do you need me?"_

_"Gil, thanks for coming out...I know it was your day off," Brass said. "Well, the body's right over there, and there are bugs everywhere...have fun."_

_'_I'd be having more fun at home with Sara,'_ Grissom thought as he headed towards the body._

_He collected the bugs and put them in specimen jars to take back to the lab. He fed them and inspected them, comparing them to ones in books to determine how long they had been at the body. He figured it out and told Catherine before rushing home to Sara. She was waiting for him in the bedroom, hot and sexy. He smiled at her and took off his shirt. She got off the bed and walked over to him, swaying her hip suggestively as she did so. She reached him and crashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, securing him where he was._

_"Sara, where's...Hank?" he murmured between kisses._

_"In the living room sleeping," she responded. "We were watching a movie before you came home."_

_"What movie?"_

_"Mmm, I forget...now shut up and make love to me!" she ordered._

_Sara grabbed his thickening erection, making him moan. She pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. As he lay on his back, she stroked his thickening member roughly through his pants and ran her fingers down his check and stomach. He groaned and bit his lip. Her hands felt so good. Sara unbuttoned his pants and saw that his boxers were tented. She beamed at him and kissed him passionately and continued stroking him..._

_...Until they heard a knock on the front door. Grissom whimpered and Sara looked at him apologetically. She walked to the front door, where their dog was sitting, wagging his tail, and looked through the spy hole. She was surprised to see who she saw standing there. She opened the door and looked into the person's ocean blue eyes as she said, "Mrs. Grissom, it's great to see you."_

_"Sara, darling, how many times have I asked you to call me Joanne?" she asked._

_Even though she was deaf, she could read lips extremely well. Sara ushered her in and asked, "So, what brings you here?"_

_"Just popped in to say hello...my friend's daughter just had a baby and I was going to visit," Joanne said. "She lives in Reno...I pass right through Vegas, so I figured I would just stop in and say hello."_

_Sara smiled and said, "Um, Gil is, um, in bed...I'll uh, go get him."_

_"I'm sorry for stopping in unexpectedly," she said._

_"It's no problem...it's always wonderful to have you," Sara said, walking back to the bedroom._

_Her boyfriend was not there...he was in the shower. She popped her head in and said, "Gil, honey, you're Mom's here...I'll tell her you'll be out in a few minutes. I'm sorry sweetheart."_

_He grunted a response and Sara chuckled before going back to the kitchen. She asked if Grissom's mother would like something to drink, and she asked if she had any coffee. Sara put on a pot and took out two mugs and two spoons._

_"Do you take cream or sugar?"_

_"Yes, both, but I can get it darling," she said._

_Sara smiled. Grissom joined them just as the coffee was done. He walked up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sara slapped his hand gently and said, "Gilbert...is that any way to greet your mother?"_

_He looked at his mother sheepishly before giving her a hug. He kissed her cheek, pulled back, and said, "Hello, Mother...how are you?"_

_The adults talk for awhile before Grissom's mother told them she had to be going. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Grissom pulled Sara into a hug. Sara giggled and squealed. Grissom devoured her lips in a never-ending kiss. They pulled away, breathing heavily. A dull throb settled in between Sara's thighs as Grissom's hands began exploring her body. She kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on wobbly legs long enough to get her shirt off. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her unbelievably long legs. He planted kisses on the backs of her knees as he pulled the denim material down, making them go weak. He gently pushed her back against the bed and kissed her thighs. He stroked her center through her panties, making her moan loudly in pleasure. Grissom applied pressure, making her go crazy. She bucked her hips, trying to get him into her._

_Suddenly a cell phone went off. Sara looked over and noticed it was hers. She groaned as she looked at it...it was Greg. She bit her lip and muttered, "Never in a million years!"_

_She opened the drawer and threw the phone in there and slammed the drawer shut again. Grissom watched humorously, but Sara ground her hips against his thickening member. She stripped his pants off quickly, exposing the small, but growing, tent in his boxers. He slipped of her panties as she took of his boxers and he brushed up against her, making her shiver._

_"Gil," she moaned against his mouth. "I need you...in me now!"_

_He entered her slowly at first, but she bucked her hip, making him enter completely. Stars and lights popped in front of her eyes. She gasped and cried out his name in pure ecstasy as she rocked with him in synchronization. He held her closely as she matched him thrust for thrust. She arched her back as she felt her gut tightening and her orgasm coming. Grissom felt her walls clenching tightly around his member and she cried out as she came. He came shortly after, grunting her name. She collapsed on her back, breathing heavily. Grissom was holding himself up on shaky arms, but knew he wouldn't last up there too much longer. He gently pulled out of her, making her shiver, and then settled himself down next to her. She curled up next to him in their ritualistic post-coital snuggle session. Grissom pulled a shaking Sara close to him and stroked her cheek._

_"You okay?" he asked._

_She nodded and whispered, "Never better."_

_He smiled and kissed her gently before they both fell into a peaceful slumber._

"Um, it was good," Sara said, "Same old, same old."

Just then Grissom walked into the room and got a cup of "coffee". Greg gulped down the sludge with no problem before continuing, "Then why didn't you answer my call?"

If possible, Sara went redder than ever, and Grissom was watching in amusement. He pretended to take a sip of coffee as he waited to see what her answer would be. She swallowed and said, "Um, I must've been...sleeping. I'm sorry, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch dinner then a movie," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "But now that you're awake, Sara, do you want to do to dinner with me?"

Grissom almost choked on his coffee. He took a deep breath then excused himself from the break room. Sara furrowed her eye brows worriedly and then said Greg, "Sorry Greg...I'm dating someone else. I'm gonna go check if he's okay."

She left the break room not in time to see Nick give Warrick fifty bucks. She walked to his office and walked in. She saw him sitting there in the dark and she said, "Hey, you know I would NEVER cheat on you."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I don't know why it bothered me so much."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain with a ring around it. She placed the diamond ring on her fourth finger of her left hand and said, "Please? Just for this shift...see if they notice?"

He sighed but then smiled at his fiancé. He kissed her and said, "Okay...you have an excuse if they do?"

"Of course...family heirloom and I put it on this finger to shut up Greg," she said with a smile.

Grissom shook his head humorously and they walked out of his office for an eventful shift.**  
**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, I hope you liked it! A little longer than intended, but everyone likes a bit of fluff and attempted humor. Review if you liked it or flame me for all I care...sorry it was up so late. 


End file.
